The goal of this project is to develop monoclonal antibodies as a new treatment modality for human leukemia and lymphoma. We have produced and prepared monoclonal antibodies suitable for administration to patients. We are conducting three separate clinical trials: one for patients with cutaneous T-cell lymphoma with anti-T cell antibodies, one for patients with T-cell acute lymphocyte leukemia with anti-T cell antibodies, and one for patients with B-cell lymphoma with custom-prepared anti-idiotype antibodies. The emphasis in this series of trials is to define the critical problems in the use of monoclonal antibodies for therapy and to solve these problems. Therefore, relatively small numbers of patients are being studied, and a maximum amount of information is being derived from each patient. During the past year, three patients have been entered on each of the studies. The emphasis during the coming year will be on anti-idiotype therapy of B-cell lymphomas. For this purpose, 10 different anti-idiotype antibodies have been prepared.